


Mistaken Identity Case Two: Chicken Murderer.

by FuwaFuwaTime



Series: Mistaken Identity [2]
Category: SKE48
Genre: F/F, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuwaFuwaTime/pseuds/FuwaFuwaTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Furukawa Airi is accused of eating Takayanagi Akane's favorite animal....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity Case Two: Chicken Murderer.

Airi: Churi…

Akane: What, Airin?

Airi: I saw Masana doing something dispicable….

Akane: D-Don’t say it! You ate a bird didn’t you.. You… You chicken murderer!

Airi: Eh? I-It wasn’t me though!

Churi: Oh yeah, then explain THIS!

*Points to fried chicken*

Airi: I didn’t even buy that!

Churi: If you didn’t, who did?!

*In walks Milky*

Milky: Hey. *eats fried chicken*

*Churi bursts into tears*

*Airi facepalm*

*Milky super confused*

Churi: Milky, you BAKAAAAAAA!!!! *runs out of room*

Airi: Imma go comfort her...


End file.
